I'm sinking In the deep
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Malgré les apparences, il n'était qu'un enfant facilement apeuré, qui avait trop de problème, qui avait mal vécu, un pauvre gosse qui n'arrivait pas à faire confiance, qui avait peur de trop donner pour finir par se faire piétiner derrière. Alors il préférait rester seul dans son coin. Sauf. Sauf qu'il y avait Scott.


**Et bien me voilà encore dans un fandom différent. Et je me suis retrouvée à écrire sur Isaac (bc il a volé mon coeur un peu, ok beaucoup) et un léger Scisaac (bc le Scisaac n'est pas assez présent dans le fandom fr) tout sauf joyeux mais bon on fait avec.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, désolée si il reste des fautes. Je vous conseille d'écouter Lung de Vancouver Sleep Clinic en lisant.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Ah. La douleur. Il la sentait la douleur, tel un ouragan incontrôlable qui devenait toujours un peu plus fort, toujours un peu plus violent. Il la sentait dans chaque partie de son corps, brûler dans ses veines comme des flammes indomptables, pulser sous sa peau, briser ses os et ronger ses organes. Elle lui prenait la gorge et le faisait crier à s'en déchirer les poumons, à s'asphyxier, mais il s'en moquait, il continuait de hurler, d'extérioriser sa douleur car il avait l'impression que si il ne le faisait pas il allait imploser, craquant définitivement. Brisé sans possibilité de recoller les morceaux. Il se cassait la voix dans ses hurlements de souffrance, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix recouvre la sienne et lui ordonne d'arrêter, lui dise _de la fermer un peu._ Alors il la fermait. Et continuait de hurler. En silence.

 _Douleur quand tu me tiens._

Ce n'était jamais à moitié. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, et il le savait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir. C'était leur petit secret à eux deux, leur moment intime, leur réunion de famille qui avait lieux beaucoup trop souvent, leur instant père, fils, si chaleureux, si joyeux, _si douloureux._ Il était le seul, l'unique à pouvoir goûter à ce privilège, et il savait qu'il le resterait, personne ne risquait de lui voler son moment _tant attendu_ avec son père.

Il étouffait ses sanglots, comme il étouffait dans son sang. Il détestait ce goût métallique qui lui envahissait la bouche et qui teintait le carrelage blanc qu'il allait devoir récurer par la suite. C'était tenace le sang séché, il galérait toujours quand il devait le nettoyer, et il avait beau le faire souvent il n'avait pas encore trouvé de technique miracle, aujourd'hui encore il allait essayer une nouvelle méthode. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle sera efficace, ça lui faciliterait la vie.

Voilà à quoi il pensait alors que les coups pleuvaient, que les insultes s'enchaînaient, et que de sa bouche sortait un flot d'excuses et de supplications automatique, bien qu'il savait que rien ne pouvait le calmer. Avec ces pensées, il essayait de se détacher de la situation, d'éloigner son cerveau de la douleur, de l'oublier, et de ne faire que de cet instant, juste un petit mauvais moment à passer. Mais ça ne marchait jamais bien longtemps. Il avait toujours un insulte plus virulente qui transperçait sa barrière, un coup plus violent, plus vicieux, bien placé qui faisait voler en éclat ses moindres efforts. Et il continuait d'avoir mal. Tellement mal. Son esprit ne pensait plus qu'à ça en cet instant, à cette douleur qui bouffait son corps.

Et à chaque fois il croyait qu'il n'arrêterait jamais d'avoir mal, que son père frappait tellement fort que la douleur l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais elle finissait toujours par s'estomper, par se faire oublier, laissant pour seul témoin les marques sur son corps, les bleus qui fleurissaient par dizaine, les quelques cicatrices qui ne le quitteraient jamais. Marqué. Souillé. Déformé.

Puis elle ne partait jamais vraiment cette douleur, chaque mauvais mouvement, chaque mains mal placés par un ami lui rappelaient sa souffrance, cachée, tapis, qui attendait simplement le bon moment _pour mieux revenir_.

OoO

Isaac était relativement seul au lycée. Il n'était pas non plus très bon élève, au grand désespoir de son père. Plutôt silencieux, taciturne, le regard hautain et le sourire fier, peu de gens l'approchaient. Ils n'en avaient pas envie, il ne leur donnait pas envie. Il les faisait fuir. Il se construisait une carapace, un masque, pour éloigner les gens, les tenir à distance. Il avait trop à gérer dans sa vie pour aussi gérer les relations humaines. Une des seules qu'il avait était suffisamment catastrophique comme ça pour qu'il s'en rajoute. Mais au fond tout ça n'était qu'une excuse. Il avait simplement peur. Malgré les apparences, il n'était qu'un enfant facilement apeuré, qui avait trop de problème, qui avait mal vécu, un pauvre gosse qui n'arrivait pas à faire confiance, qui avait peur de trop donner pour finir par se faire piétiner derrière. Alors il préférait rester seul dans son coin.

 _Sauf._

Sauf qu'il y avait Scott. Et aussi Stiles accessoirement vu que l'un n'allait pas s'en l'autre. Mais surtout Scott. Scott qui continuait à essayer d'entrer dans sa bulle protectrice, malgré le nombre de fois ou il en avait été rejeté, malgré qu'il continuait à en être éjecté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il persistait de cette manière. Il aurait du se lasser avec le temps, comme tout les autres qui avaient essayé avant lui, mais non, il était toujours là, à le saluer le matin, à lui sourire, à s'installer avec lui à sa table vide le midi, à lui adresser la parole, à lui dire _à demain_ le soir. Et Isaac qui restait indifférent à ce manège, qui le repoussait. C'était absurde.

Alors qu'Isaac pensait qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec Scott, il était loin d'imaginer que leur petit jeu du chat et la souris officieusement instauré ne faisait que les rapprocher petit à petit et de plus en plus fort. Ironie du sort.

OoO

Un verre explosa contre le mur, près de sa tête. Un éclat lui érafla la joue, manquant de peu son œil. Il sentait un liquide chaud dévaler le long de sa joue. Et dans son esprit le chaos, la peur, la douleur.

Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Quelle erreur avait-il commise pour mériter cette soudaine colère ? Il ne savait plus. De toute façon, il savait que tout et n'importe quoi suffisait à son père pour trouver une excuse et se déchaîner contre lui. Alors tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment même, c'était de se protéger, de s'excuser, et d'encaisser. Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était passé à deux doigts de perdre un œil. Il aurait voulu le faire remarquer à son père, pour lui faire prendre conscience, essayer de le raisonner, mais il n'avait pas osé, ça n'aurait fait qu'augmenter sa fureur, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Alors il gardait le silence. Du moins il s'efforçait à le garder, laissant s'échapper de sa gorge quelques cries de douleur.

Il avait l'impression d'être un sac de sable, de ne pas être humain. Sous les coups de son père, sous ses parjures, il se sentait déshumanisé. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon tremblante de peur. Et aux yeux de son père il n'était qu'un _incapable, un bon à rien, un raté qui ne méritait pas d'être en vie, qui –_ ah si, il se souvenait, il avait laissé son verre dans l'évier. Il en rigolerait presque si il n'était pas en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

OoO

« Isaac ! »

Il se retourna et s'en grande surprise il tomba sur un Scott souriant agitant sa main un peu plus loin avec à ses côtés un Stiles grognon. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire qu'il effaça rapidement mais qui ne passa visiblement pas inaperçu aux yeux de Scott dont le sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Plus le temps passait, plus Scott se faisait une place aux côtés d'Isaac. Ça devenait tellement naturel, une évidence, que le bouclé n'y faisait plus attention. C'était normal. Oui normal d'avoir Scott à ses côtés et c'était plaisant. Ça faisait du bien, ça le rendait humain. Il en perdait ses airs supérieur pour ne redevenir que lui, un ado souriant à pleine dent qui voulait oublier son père qui l'attendait à la maison, oublier ses problèmes à l'école. Entre Stiles et Scott il se sentait enfin à sa place.

Bien sur tout n'était pas parfait. Il avait parfois des réactions inexpliqués, des façons de pensées qui n'avaient pas de sens pour ses deux amis, des peurs dévorantes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher, c'était les conséquences d'une vie détraquée, d'un adolescent ne connaissant même pas la définition de _libre arbitre_ , de traumatismes répétés, d'un véritable enfer. Scott et Stiles le trouvaient bizarre parfois, peut être même qu'ils se rendaient compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils l'acceptaient comme tel, avec ses bizarreries, sans poser des questions. Isaac leur en était tellement reconnaissant.

 _Il ne voulait pas se faire abandonner une nouvelle fois._

Abandonné par sa mère morte il y a des années plus tôt, emporté par la maladie. Abandonné par son frère, peu de temps après, décédé sur le champs bataille à la guerre. Abandonné par son père qui était devenu un autre homme contrôlé par la boisson, par la colère et la douleur qui grondaient en lui.

Isaac n'en pouvait plus d'être seul.

OoO

Il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, le traînant sur le sol d'une poigne ferme. Il savait très bien ou il l'emmenait. Il sanglotait, suppliant. _Pas le congélateur. S'il te plaît Papa. Je t'en prie. Je suis désolé. Je serai un bon garçon. Pas le congélateur. Papa. Je t'en supplie._ Et il continuait répéter, encore et encore, essayant d'atteindre son père, de le faire changer d'avis. Mais ses supplications tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il le fit dévaler les escaliers, meurtrissant son dos. Il s'étala sur le sol froid de la cave, se recroquevillant sur lui même, faisant son possible pour étouffer ses pleurs.

« Arrête de pleurer minable. »

Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment. Mais il avait peur. Il avait mal. Tout son corps tremblait à l'idée de passer quelques heures dans ce congélateur. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »

C'était faux pas vrai ? Il ne méritait pas ça hein ? Parfois il venait à douter, parfois il se disait que son père avait raison, qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien, qu'il ne savait rien faire, qu'il était tellement _inférieur à son frère_ que son père aimait tant. Alors il méritait. Et il devait subir, pour tenter de devenir meilleur.

Son père l'empoignait alors qu'il tentait de se débattre en vain, alors qu'il continuait de demander grâce. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre son père qui ne changerait jamais d'avis de toute façon. Il pouvait voir sa prison se rapprocher, et ses tremblements redoublèrent, sa respiration se faisait difficile. Il courrait tout droit à la crise de panique. Mais ça n'arrêterait en rien son père. Alors il devait se calmer, sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais... C'était tellement facile à dire alors que son père le soulevait, qu'il venait de percuter le fond du congélateur et qu'il voyait déjà la porte se refermer au dessus de lui. Il entendit le cliquetis du cadenas qu'on refermait, et la voix de son père qui lui disait de réfléchir à ses actes. Il était pris au piège.

C'était le calme avant la tempête. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il ne voyait plus rien. Sa tête tournait à droite à gauche, cherchant une lueur quelconque qu'il ne trouvera jamais. Son cœur commençait à dangereusement s'emballer. Mais il ne devait pas perdre son calme, il ne devait pas – Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il suffoquait. Il avait peur. Il voulait sortir. Ses mains percutèrent ce qui était pour lui un plafond, tentant de le repousser, de l'ouvrir, mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il s'étouffait dans ses sanglots. Il frappait contre les parois, les griffant, les cognant, empli de désespoir. Il hurlait. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait sortir. Il. Voulait. Sortir.

Véritable maelstrom. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans la noirceur, de perdre son souffle un peu plus à chaque minutes qui passaient. Il s'arrachait les ongles contre la porte du congélateur, s'éraflait les points à force de la cogner. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le sauver, le sortir de là et l'emmener loin. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne savait ce qu'il subissait. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieur pour tenter de retenir ses cries de peur, pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Mais il n'arrivait à se calmer. C'était horrible. Il avait l'impression de dépérir à petit feu, de sentir son âme s'échapper. Ill manquait d'air. Il porta une main à sa gorge, comme si ce geste allait l'aider à mieux respirer. Et pendant qu'il tentait de combattre ses démons, son angoisse montante, et sa difficulté à respirer, deux pensées contradictoire prenaient place dans son esprit, deux idées qui n'auraient jamais du venir au monde, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, qui étaient aussi désespérés l'une que l'autre. Ah.

 _Il voulait mourir._

 _Il voulait que Scott vienne le sauver._

* * *

 **Honnêtement je ne pense pas à faire une suite. La fin me va bien comme ça, mais peut être un jour je ne sais pas l'envie me prendra.**


End file.
